Ginny Malefoy
by lilly.malefoy
Summary: Drago et Ginny se réfugient dans la sallesur demande afin d'épancher leur tristesse personnelle. Là, ils apprennent à se connaître. OS, avec lemon.


**Titre :** Ginny Malefoy

**Auteur :** lilly.malefoy

**Genre :** romance et humour.

**Pairing :** Draco et Ginny.

**Rating :** M sans la moindre hésitation, présence d'un lemon.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R., je ne fais que m'amuser avec, lol.

**Note de l'auteur :** ceci est mon premier lemon, alors, soyez indulgents, please.

Et maintenant, place à la lecture du one-shot. Et oui, c'est bien un OS, vous avez bien lu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny Malefoy**

Comment Ginny en est-elle arrivée là ? Elle même l'ignore, mais cela ne la dérange pas, elle est heureuse, avec Drago Malefoy pour mari. Ils se sont mariés il y a à peine deux jours et avaient déjà failli provoquer plusieurs crises cardiaques en annonçant leurs fiançailles.

C'est un an plus tôt que tout avait commencé, grâce à Voldemort. Eh oui, c'est grâce à ce monstre sanguinaire que nos deux tourtereaux sont heureux, qui l'aurait cru ? Ginny venait de recevoir un hibou pour le moins inquiétant. Toute tremblante, elle l'avait lu et avait ainsi apprit l'enlèvement de ses parents par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Effondrée, elle s'était précipitée vers la salle sur demande afin de pleurer tout son saoul, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que celle-ci serait déjà occupée.

Drago y était déjà, dans le même état que la rouquine, écroulé sur le lit qu'il s'était fait apparaître. Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir violemment, il avait relevé la tête et avait fixé Ginny de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait fait signe qu'elle pouvait rester, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle s'installa sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes repliées, la tête sur les genoux, tentant de cacher ses sanglots. Le Serpentard se redressa et s'assis à côté d'elle, la tête penchée en arrière appuyée sur le mur, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Puis, Drago se sentant mal dans ce silence pesant, il mit de la musique en route, une douce mélodie apaisante. Ginny inspira un grand coup avant de relever la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-La même chose que toi, pleurer, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur quand il sera arrêté, et ma mère est condamnée à Azkaban.

Les larmes du vert et argent redoublèrent à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir. Pour tenter de le réconforter, Ginny se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre.

-Et toi, Weasley ? demanda Drago, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

-Tu-Sais-Qui a enlevé mes parents il y a deux jours. C'était mes trois frères aînés, Bill, Charlie et Percy, il y a une semaine. Il ne me reste plus que Ron, Fred et George. Ron est à l'infirmerie, Fred et George se cachent je ne sais où.

Ginny semblait si fragile, si seule que Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Levant son bras droit, il le passa autour des épaules de la Gryffondor pour la serrer contre lui. Les larmes de la rouge et or formaient des taches foncées sur la manche du Serpentard.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, laissant leurs larmes couler sans la moindre gêne, silencieusement, profitant du moment présent, se détendant malgré la menace de Voldemort qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Brusquement, la fenêtre de la pièce s'ouvrit et une chouette blanche s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

-Hedwige, murmura Ginny, reconnaissant la chouette d'Harry.

Ce dernier était parti de Poudlard depuis trois semaines, pour remplir une mission secrète. C'était la première fois qu'il envoyait de ses nouvelles, et Ginny ne savait pas si ça signifiait que c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Hésitante, elle détacha le parchemin de la patte de l'animal, ne pouvant empêcher sa main de trembler.

_Ginny,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir envoyé de nouvelles plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas me faire repérer. J'ai trouvé le campement de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais rassure toi, on ne m'a pas repéré._

_En espionnant sous ma forme d'animagus, la plus discrète sur les deux, j'ai réussi à localiser ta famille. Elle va bien. Lucius Malefoy s'en occupe bien (mais il n'a pas l'air content de le faire)._

_Je crains que la guerre ne dure encore plusieurs semaines, mais la fin se rapproche de plus en plus, je le sens._

_Courage, et soutien Ron et Hermione pour moi._

_Harry._

Ginny ne savait si elle devait être heureuse de savoir que sa famille aille bien, ainsi qu'Harry et que la fin de la guerre se rapproche, ou si elle devait être inquiète vis-à-vis des risques que son ami prenait pour espionner son pire ennemi.

-Il a deux formes d'animagus, Potter ?

Ginny releva la tête et sourit timidement.

-Oui, un grand lion roux avec une crinière noire et des yeux verts, et une petite mouche noire, pour espionner.

Drago ne put retenir un sifflement.

-Il m'impressionne sur ce coup-là, Potter.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le château, annonçant que le dîner était servi. À contrecœur, les deux adolescents se levèrent et partirent rejoindre leurs amis dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant un mois, ils se retrouvèrent tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande, où ils parlaient de tout. De la guerre présente à la paix qui approchait, de la pluie et du beau temps, des BUSEs que Ginny avait réussi l'année précédente, des ASPICs que Drago devait passer à la fin de l'année en passant par l'espionnage d'Harry et quelques couples de Poudlard, tels Ron et Hermione, ou encore Pansy et Blaise.

On était un jeudi soir, et Ginny venait de recevoir un mystérieux colis de la part d'Harry et hésitait à l'ouvrir, malgré les encouragements de son nouvel ami.

-Tu ne risque rien, je suis là, dit Drago d'une voix douce, cherchant à rassurer la jeune Gryffondor.

Cette dernière leva les yeux, le fixa un moment, et se décida enfin à l'ouvrir. Les mains tremblantes, elle commença à déchirer le parchemin qui enveloppait ce qui ressemblait à un cahier. En jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture, elle compris pourquoi Harry le lui avait envoyé.

_Pour notre Ginny adorée,_

_Papa, Maman, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Harry._

Se calant plus confortablement contre le mur, Ginny replia ses jambes et posa le cahier sur ses genoux, permettant ainsi à Drago de lire s'il le souhaitait. Ce dernier était assis à sa gauche, les bras entourant ses jambes pliées contre son torse, la tête appuyée contre le mur, face à la fenêtre à travers laquelle on pouvait voir quelques flocons de neige tomber.

_Fred : je dois avouer que je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil, pour l'hôtel cinq étoiles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je suis arrivé hier avec George et aucun maître d'hôtel n'est venu. C'est inadmissible._

_George : Ginny, n'écoute pas les bêtises de Fred, tu sais bien qu'il ne raconte que ça. Mais, je déplore tout de même l'absence de salle de bain dans notre minuscule cellule._

_Fred : minuscule cellule, tu parles, elle fait quand même la moitié de la Grande Salle rien que pour nous sept !_

_Bill : rassure-toi, Ginny, Harry n'a toujours pas été découvert, bien qu'il ait réussi à nous donner ce cahier pour t'écrire. Enfin, pour que Fred et George racontent des bêtises, comme d'habitude._

_George : Bill, dis tout de suite qu'on raconte n'importe quoi !_

Le cahier regorgeait de dialogue comme ça, tous plus délirants les uns que les autres, les sujets de conversation étant tout sauf important (comme la coiffure de Charlie, la nouvelle farce de Fred et George ou la dernière crise de Voldemort).

_Fred : c'était trop drôle, hier._

_George : hier ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? intense réflexion Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens, mdr. Papy Voldy a eu une nouvelle crise. Faut le comprendre : Harry a capturé l'un de ses Mangemort (mais il ne s'est pas fait repérer) et quand Tonton Lulu est venu nous apporter le dîner (ce qu'il fait très bien, d'ailleurs), il avait les cheveux de toutes les couleurs… Papy Voldy avait dû se défouler sur lui…_

_Fred : je vais te raconter la fin, parce que George est plié de rire et n'arrive plus à écrire (d'ailleurs, je vais me dépêcher sinon, je serais comme lui, incapable d'écrire correctement). Quand Tonton Lulu a vu qu'on se moquait de lui, il a voulu nous faire le regard noir, mais ça rate toujours quand on a les cheveux rose et vert fluo._

Drago, voyant que Ginny était pliée de rire, se pencha sur le cahier pour comprendre et la rejoignit rapidement dans son fou rire.

_Molly : Fred, George ! C'est quoi ces surnoms débiles ? Papy Voldy, Tonton Lulu, et puis quoi encore ?_

_Fred : mais, maman ! C'est pour rire ! s'enfuit en courant_

-Mais, c'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Drago quand il se fut calmé.

-C'est rien, c'est mes frères. Ils sont toujours comme ça. Papy Voldy, Tonton Lulu, c'est trop drôle !

Soudain, Ginny s'arrêta de rire, se souvenant que sa famille était prisonnière du plus grand et plus mauvais mage noir de la Terre. Drago comprit rapidement ses pensées et lui caressa tendrement la main avec son pouce. Cette dernière le laissa faire et se replongea dans la lecture des "aventures chez Papy Voldy, avec Tonton Lulu", comme l'avait nommée Fred sur la première page. Peu à peu, la main du blond parcourut son bras dans un geste empli de tendresse, Ginny profitait du moment, sa nouvelle intimité avec Drago et les écrits de sa famille dans les mains. Plus la main du Serpentard montait le long de son bras, plus elle devait réprimer ses frissons pour que son camarade ne les devine pas.

La rousse semblait toujours plongée dans sa lecture, mais en fait, elle rêvassait, profitant des frissons que lui procuraient les douces caresses du blond, qui allaient maintenant jusqu'à son cou. Celui-ci sourit quand il vit un frisson que la Gryffondor n'avait pu contrôler. Enhardi, il continua ses caresses sur la peau que le décolleté de la jeune femme découvrait, la respiration de Ginny devenait par moments irrégulière, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lire, ses yeux restant mi-clos, refusant de rester bien ouverts.

Dans sa torpeur, elle sentit la main se glisser légèrement sous le décolleté de son pyjama, sa respiration s'accéléra un peu, ses yeux se firent plus lourds, mais elle lutta pour les garder ouverts. Les longs doigts de Drago sinuèrent sur sa peau, dessinant des arabesques, descendant de plus en plus. Sa main disparaissait maintenant dans le décolleté de Ginny jusqu'au poignet. Celle-ci n'était plus en état de réagir, d'ailleurs, le voulait-elle ? Non, elle espérait, elle souhaitant, elle voulait que ces caresses continuent et ne s'arrêtent jamais, elle se sentait si bien…

À ce moment-là, elle sentit une deuxième main se poser sur son bras et recommencer les caresses mais, peu à peu, la main se décalait et finit par atteindre son ventre, qui se contracta sous la surprise et se détendit tout aussi vite. Ginny, perdue dans les nouvelles sensations que lui procurait le vert et argent ne se rendit pas compte que celui-ci était maintenant agenouillé à côté d'elle, à la regarder lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Finalement, la rouquine abandonna et ferma les yeux, se laissant submerger par les sensations qui l'emplissaient, abandonnée aux caresses de ces deux mains qui, par dessus le pyjama, se rapprochait doucement, tranquillement de sa poitrine.

Enfin, la main droite de Drago atteignit sa poitrine, effleura son téton à travers le tissu, le faisant se dresser encore plus qu'il ne l'était auparavant, pendant que la main gauche traçait nombre d'arabesques sur le ventre pâle de la rousse, remontant au fur et à mesure le tissu, dévoilant un ventre plat que Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer.

Puis, pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune femme, la main qui torturait si délicieusement sa poitrine remonta jusqu'à son cou, se glissa derrière et la prit par les épaules. Elle soupira de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau une main survoler sa poitrine, plus légère qu'une plume, un grognement lui échappa, montrant qu'elle en voulait plus. Drago se fit un plaisir de continuer sa caresse de manière plus appuyée, allant jusqu'à pétrir les seins de la jeune femme l'un après l'autre.

Peu après, l'une des deux mains redescendait vers le ventre de la jeune femme pour lui remonter complètement le haut de son pyjama que Drago enleva complètement, ôtant ainsi toutes les pensées rationnelles que Ginny pouvait encore avoir. Le blond constata avec plaisir que la rouquine ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous son pyjama.

Ginny sentit Drago resserrer son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme alors qu'une main sinuait sur la peau pâle, presque blanche de la rouquine, descendant de plus en plus, s'arrêtant au niveau de l'élastique du pantalon. La respiration de la Gryffondor s'arrêta pour reprendre peu après, un peu plus saccadée qu'avant. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle pencha la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer sur la pierre froide du mur de la salle sur demande.

Après quelques arabesques supplémentaires sur le ventre de la jeune femme, la main de Drago se glissa doucement sous l'élastique, caressant la peau nue de Ginny jusqu'à atteindre la culotte de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci retint sa respiration par anticipation de ce qui allait suivre. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus, comme si elle ne serait jamais rassasiée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Drago fit descendre sa main sur le tissu de la culotte de Ginny, commençant à caresser son intimité à travers le tissu. Ginny fit bouger son bassin, appuyant ainsi un peu plus le contact de la main de son futur amant sur son intimité. Le blond constata avec plaisir que le tissu était mouillé, signe que la rouquine réagissait de manière positive à ses caresses.

Avec son autre main, Drago saisit tendrement le menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Soufflant doucement sur ses paupières, il la poussa à ouvrir les yeux, cherchant ainsi à savoir si elle voulait vraiment aller plus loin. Les yeux bleus de Ginny n'exprimaient que le désir et le plaisir. La vision de ces yeux assombris emplirent le ventre de Drago de petits papillons. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il se pencha lentement et, de ses lèvres, il frôla celle de Ginny, qui avait refermé les yeux sous l'effet des caresses du vert et argent. Elle ne tarda pas à avancer la tête, à la recherche de la bouche de Drago pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais de manière plus franche.

Le Serpentard, les yeux mi-ouverts entrouvrit la bouche, poussant Ginny à approfondir le baiser. Sans arrêter d'embrasser la rouge et or, Drago la poussa doucement au niveau des épaules, l'obligeant à se coucher et lui ôta ensuite son dernier vêtement, dévoilant le corps de la jeune femme dans toute sa splendeur. Il interrompit le baiser, se redressa et l'admira, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une aussi jolie fille. Il eut un sourire attendri avant de l'embrasser.

Peu après, sans que Ginny sache comment c'était arrivé, Drago était allongé à côté d'elle, ne portant que son boxer noir assez moulant, largement déformé par son érection. Le blond lui fit un large sourire en constatant qu'elle avait le regard empli de désir, qu'il se ferait un plaisir de combler le plus rapidement possible.

Toujours souriant, il se plaça au-dessus de la jeune femme et commença à l'embrasser, laissant une de ses mains jouer avec les longs cheveux roux éparpillés autour de la tête de la jeune sorcière, l'autre descendant tranquillement le long du ventre plat de Ginny. Dans un soupir, elle répondit fiévreusement au baiser et ferma les yeux, ne se concentrant que sur les sensations qu'elle découvrait dans les bras de Drago.

Le jeune homme lui caressait maintenant les cuisses, se rapprochant inexorablement de son intimité. Il s'en approchait, Ginny retenait son souffle, puis s'en éloignait et Ginny grognait en signe de protestation. Avec un sourire, il recommençait sa douce torture, la main baladeuse approchant peu à peu de son but final.

Et c'est dans un hoquet que Ginny sentit Drago frôler son intimité, elle bougea le bassin, voulant accentuer le contact, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Ses doigts la caressèrent d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, le souffle de Ginny s'accéléra. Finalement, il introduisit un doigt dans le sexe de sa nouvelle amante. Elle grimaça de douleur, Drago l'embrassa, tentant ainsi de lui faire oublier cette douleur passagère, réussissant. Il commença de lents va-et-vient lorsqu'elle bougea timidement le bassin, s'habituant à cette nouvelle intrusion. Quand Ginny gémit, Drago ajouta un second doigt, la rouge et or se crispa mais se détendit rapidement alors qu'il bougeait tranquillement en elle. Elle était parfaitement calme lorsqu'elle sentit un troisième doigt la pénétrer. Les mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélérèrent, la respiration de Ginny suivait le même rythme.

Ginny fut prise d'une envie soudaine et posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui bougeait en elle. Elle la bloqua, l'obligeant à arrêter ses mouvements. Il cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda, plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, ayant peur que la rouquine regrette ce qu'elle faisait, mais il lut dans les doux yeux bleus un désir encore plus grand. Et, avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, il sentit les fines mains de la rousse se poser sur ses fesses et les pétrir doucement à travers le tissu du boxer. Il voulu réagir, mais il sentit son dernier vêtement le quitter alors que la Gryffondor lui souriait d'un petit air moqueur.

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, si toutefois c'était possible dans les bras d'une aussi jolie fille, il reprit le contrôle et présenta son membre fièrement dressé devant l'intimité de Ginny. Lui tenant la main et l'embrassant, il la pénétra doucement, la laissant amorcer les premiers gestes et la laissant, exceptionnellement le contrôle, la laissant choisir le rythme. Au fur et à mesure, il sentait le plaisir monter lentement mais sûrement en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait venir, il imposa lui-même un nouveau rythme de hanches, plus rapide, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, faisant gémir Ginny de plus en plus fort.

Il sentit le corps de la rouquine trembler sous l'effet du plaisir et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans l'orgasme, se libérant en elle. Il s'effondra à côté d'elle avec un sourire de pur bonheur accroché aux lèvres. Il tira sur l'oreiller afin qu'ils puissent y poser la tête, poussa le cahier que Ginny lisait auparavant et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps dénudés. Serrant Ginny dans ses bras, il s'endormit doucement, bercé par la respiration régulière de la rouge et or endormie dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, quand Ginny se réveilla, elle eut peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et c'est donc avec joie qu'elle découvrit qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Drago.

Un hululement lui fit lever la tête et elle aperçut Hedwige, un rouleau de parchemin accroché à la patte, qu'elle s'empressa de détacher, après s'être dégager de l'étreinte du Serpentard, qui gémit dans son sommeil en la sentant partir.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Aujourd'hui sera un jour de joie pour toi. Hier soir j'ai définitivement éliminé Voldemort (oui, "Papy Voldy" est dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment mort et enterré, ouf). J'ai ensuite pu libérer tes parents, Bill, Charlie et Percy, les jumeaux étant introuvables… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me sautent dessus par surprise (j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, tu te rends compte ?). Nous serons donc à Poudlard ce soir, pour l'heure du dîner. Je te laisse le soin de prévenir Ron._

_À ce soir,_

_Harry._

Ginny poussa un hurlement de joie et sauta sur le lit, oubliant momentanément que Drago dormait encore, caché sous les draps. Ce dernier sursauta et se redressa, évitant de justesse le corps de la jeune Weasley.

La semaine qui suivit fut du pur bonheur pour la jeune femme. Elle retrouva sa famille et sortit secrètement avec Drago.

Huit mois plus tard, ils annonçaient leurs fiançailles et l'arrivée d'un mariage, risquant ainsi de tuer plus la quasi totalité des sorciers de leur connaissance d'une crise cardiaque. Quatre mois plus tard, ils se mariaient, Ginny n'ayant toujours pas compris comment c'était arrivé…

_fin_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Gros bisous à tous, en espérant que vous ne serez pas avare de reviews…

lilly.malefoy


End file.
